


WRONG

by ourfreewill



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drug Use, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: LIGHTWOOD SON FOUND DEAD AT BOYFRIEND’S PARTYIn the early hours of today, the body of Alec Lightwood was discovered. Lightwood was the eldest child to Robert Lightwood, currently running for mayor of New York , and Maryse Lightwood, name partner at Lightwood Penhallow law firm.He was reportedly found dead at around 2:40AM, according to attendees. The event at the nightclub was for Clarissa Fairchild, known friend of both Lightwood and Bane. First responders at the scene pronounced Alec Lightwood dead on scene of a suspected overdose, although they would not comment further at that time.According to friends, Lightwood and Bane had been seeing each other for many months. Although the Lightwood family had recently announced their son’s engagement to Lydia Branwell, daughter of David Branwell CEO of Branwell Technologies.





	WRONG

**Author's Note:**

> So! A few things:
> 
> -There are links throughout the piece to news articles and other stuff on my tumblr, so make sure to check those out!
> 
>  
> 
> [Story tumblr](https://wrong-au.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> -This story is dark and deals with death the entire way through. As well as, drug use, alcohol misuse, murder, and just general dark themes. Be aware of the tags, as I'll update if I think of anymore!
> 
> -Updates should be every week, but I have mental and chronic illnesses which make it difficult, so please be patient with me!
> 
> -Chapters will get longer as we go on
> 
> -Also couldn't think of a summary, despite spending a loooong time trying to write on, so yes, it's literally just copy and pasted, but I urge you to click on the link of the title to see the pretty graphic I put on tumblr :)

[LIGHTWOOD SON FOUND DEAD AT BOYFRIEND’S PARTY](https://wrong-au.tumblr.com/post/184767126507/prime-news-2008)

 

**In the early hours of today, the body of Alec Lightwood was discovered. Lightwood was the eldest child to Robert Lightwood, currently running for mayor of New York , and Maryse Lightwood, name partner at Lightwood Penhallow law firm.**

**He was reportedly found dead at around 2:40AM, according to attendees. The event at the nightclub was for Clarissa Fairchild, known friend of both Lightwood and Bane. First responders at the scene pronounced Alec Lightwood dead on scene of a suspected overdose, although they would not comment further at that time.**

**According to friends, Lightwood and Bane had been seeing each other for many months. Although the Lightwood family had recently announced their son’s engagement to Lydia Branwell, daughter of David Branwell CEO of Branwell Technologies.**

**_This is a developing story and will be updated when new information comes to light._ **

 

Inside the 90th precinct of the NYPD sat Magnus Bane. Young, 27 years old, designer suit, smudged eye makeup, and despairing eyes. Eyes with slight dashes of yellow in the irises, the bags under his eyes only accentuating. He had his arms folded against his chest, but his head would soon return to his hands, breaking an internal promise he made to himself not to cry anymore. When he looked up again his hair had to be pushed back, and running make-up wiped away.

Magnus was not sure how long he had been in the small, dirty interrogation room. He had leant back in his chair, lifting his sleeve to look at the expensive silver watch on his wrist, the one Alec had bought him. Four hours since the police had brought him over from the club, and left him waiting. Magnus straightened his legs in front of him, hoping to convey his frustration to those behind the glass, sure they were watching him like a zoo animal. He was tired of watching his reflection stare back at him with that empty sorrowful expression.

_You could hear the music from two blocks over. The patrons of the club liking the music blaring loud to completely ignore their worries and replace them with lyrics from whatever the latest pop song was climbing the charts to the top. The lights were just as over the top. Blinding anyone who chose the stare into the bright beaming bulbs. The vast array of colours flooded the floor, casting various patterns onto the guests._

_Magnus could spot his drunk friends in the middle of the dance floor from where he was leaning on the railing of the balcony. Clary’s fiery red hair glowing vividly in the lighting, Jace Lightwood her centre focus as they moved in time to the song._

_His eyes moved to Isabelle Lightwood, who had all the boys’ eyes turned onto her, cast under her spell. They were enticed by her movements she’d occasionally lock eyes with one of them to establish a connection, which she would then disconnect when Simon Lewis, Clary’s best friend, a slim pasty nerdy type of guy came into her line of sight.  He handed her a drink and Isabelle stretches her bright red lips into a smile. Black long flowing hair bobbed up and down and she began to dance again, only making a connection with one guy now._

_Magnus kept scanning the crowd with the hope he found Alec, whom he hadn’t seen in a while. They had departed two hours earlier, parting on not so pleasant words._

_Magnus shouldered his way down the stairs, beginning his search._

_He mentally listed everywhere he couldn’t see from the balcony; the bar, the bathrooms, the seating area to the side of the club. He started at the bar unsuccessfully weeding out the many tall white guys with dark hair. He moved to the seating area, which had mostly become somewhere that people would leave their friends who were too drunk to stand straight._

_Magnus could see the back of someone’s head. Black hair tousled, head slumped to the side. Magnus approached them. It was Alec. But the pale skin was now grey. Magnus reached out pulling Alec’s head into his hands, searching for any sign of life. Checking his pulse, or rather lack thereof. He checked each pulse point, becoming more and more frantic, and tears forcing their way out; panic rising, hands shaking._

_Magnus tugged his phone from his pocket, hands trembling as he tapped 911 into the emergency dialler, hands too clammy to unlock it. He could remember the operator asking what had happened, but Magnus only replied in hysteria, shouting, “He’s dead! He’s just dead.” Other patrons had heard his shouting and had began to flock around in curiosity._

_The emergency services arrived, along with the police. The music was shut off, the lighting switched to fluorescent bulbs along the ceiling. Statements were taken and the body was removed._

_Magnus had been in a daze. Every time he thought of it, it didn’t even seem real. He sat nearby, although he couldn’t bear to turn his head in Alec’s direction. On arrival the police had mostly ignored him, except for the few questions they has asked him at the beginning._

Two detectives entered the room. A blonde woman with a blazer and shirt with matching coloured trousers. Magnus would usually have made a comment about how drab she looked and explained that if it was not difficult to find fitted clothes, he would have vented his annoyances to Alec but he was going to be forever without Alec. In his mind, there was a void, emptiness and despair.

The other detective was a man in another drab grey suit that was too big for him. He had walked into the interrogation room, like he had thousands of times, and Magnus supposes he had, if the grey in his hair was anything to go by.

“Good morning, Mr. Bane.” The male detective greeted him, his sharp chin jutting out as he sat. If Magnus wasn’t feeling so bad, he might have laughed at his greeting. Nothing was good about that morning to him. “I’m Detective Reed, and this is my partner Detective Salter. We’d like to ask you some questions about last night.”

Magnus only nodded, feeling exhausted, physically and emotionally. Although he had no motivation he hoped if he answered their questions he could leave and drown  himself in alcohol until he fell asleep.

“We took statements from many people on the scene…” Alec’s lifeless body flashed in Magnus’ mind, his head slumped against his chest. The way the blood had drained from his face… “They said that you and Mr. Lightwood were fighting that night. Can I ask what you were arguing about?”

“I wouldn’t say we argued,” Magnus said, trying to be careful with his words, “things between us had been tense, yes.”

“When you say things had been tense, are you referring to the relationship between yourself and Mr. Lightwood?” Detective Salter asked.

“Yes,” Magnus could only pray his apologies to Alec. Magnus had always wanted them to be open about their relationship, and while Alec wanted it too, he was scared of the repercussions. This was the last thing Alec would have wanted - to be outed, out of his control.

“And had you had lots of problems with your relationship?” She continued her line of questioning.

“No,” he said quickly, “it recently had become an issue. I didn't want to hide it anymore, he did, even if it meant getting married to a woman.”

“And this made you angry?” Detective Salter asked.

“Yes,” Magnus paused, afraid he was saying too much, “why?”

“Please answer the question.” Detective Reed interrupted, which made Magnus even more defensive.

“Yes, but why are you asking…” Magnus felt his heart beat begin to race, and he had a sickening feeling about what they were implying.

“Can we continue to-” Magnus cut him off.

“No, not without my lawyer.” The detectives retreated , gathering their folders from the table, leaving Magnus alone once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick update: I haven’t been posting for one simple reason: Basically I’m too ill. My brain just doesn’t work properly anymore. I can’t concentrate, everything just seems pointless, and I can’t be creative when I’m like this. It’s like a cloudy day, except this has been going on for weeks now, with no sign of clearing. It’s just rain, storms, and clouds. No sign of the sun. I’ll be back, sometime. Who knows when, but just bear with me. 
> 
> I posted this on my tumblr the other day 
> 
>  
> 
> [Story tumblr](https://wrong-au.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My tumblr](https://ourfreewillfanfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
